DESCRIPTION (from the applicant's Abstract): The purpose of the program is to provide opportunity for research training related to dermatology. The need for qualified persons for dermatology research and teaching in academic centers has been well documented. All trainees will be at the post-doctoral level. Primary emphasis will be on research training and, while supported by this training grant, the trainees will be expected to devote essentially their full time to developing their research and scholarly skills. Use will be made in the training program of research expertise both within the Department of Dermatology and from the University at large. Within the Department, Dr. Briggaman's research involves the study of epidermal-dermal interactions and the epidermal-dermal junction and is supported by a NIH research grant. Dr. O'Keefe's research activities concern the biochemistry and cell biology of epidermal cell adhesion and is supported by a grant from the NIH. Dr. McCauliffe's investigation involves the pathomechanism of lupus erythematosus focusing on Ro/SSA autoantigen and is supported by a grant from NIH. Dr. Fine's investigation involves the composition of the skin basement membrane as well as clinical investigation of epidermolysis bullosa. These studies are supported by NIH funding.